1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stretcher with straps which are provided for the fastening of the patient and/or for carrier assistance.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide fastening straps on stretchers and wheel-chairs which serve the purpose of holding the patient thereon during transportation. German OS No. 2,108,503 shows a stretcher and French Pat. No. 2,128,991 a special stretcher for a patient having a broken backbone. The fastening straps are fastened with one end to the sides of the stretcher. At their free ends, buckles are provided which make possible a binding or connection of the free ends and an adaptation of the fastening straps to patients with varying body circumference. Upon non-use of the fastening straps, the patients must lie on the buckles, which is very bothersome. A further disadvantage of the known fastening straps has been that before and during the deposit of a patient to be strapped tight, they hang down on the side and come in contact with the ground or floor. Particularly upon use of the stretchers in accident-rescue-service, soiling of the straps readily occurs, as their ends, upon setting the stretcher on the ground, may acquire dirt, oil or blood at the place of the accident. Also the adaptation of the straps to the varying body circumferences of the different patients by means of shifting of the buckles is in many cases very difficult particularly when the straps have become wet or soiled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,474 and German OS No. 1,781,283 show retractable safety belts.
In the case of known stretchers, furthermore, often the stretcher bearers in carrying long distances become fatiqued and have to set down the stretcher with the patient lying thereon in order to regain their strength. The same holds true upon the transport of the ill in houses having stairs. The sick people may therefore take cold, particularly in case of unfavorable weather. Furthermore, the transportation under certain circumstances may take too long if a quick handling is of life-and-death importance. Carrier or stretcher straps are often available in ambulances, which upon fatigue of the stretcher-bearers may be laid about their necks and fastened on the stretcher, so that the transport of the sick person is physically less taxing. However, it has been found in practice that stretcher bearers leave the straps in the ambulance, so that they often are not used.